ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-32)/Dimension 1610
Benjamin "Ben" Matthew Tennyson, also known by his vigilante alias X''', is the Dimension 1610 equivalent of Ben Tennyson. Appearance Ben's appearance resembles that of his Dimension 1 equivalent, but due to his age, is taller and has a full beard, which he barely shaves. Due to his intense training, he has well defined muscles and body posture in general. While in his civilian disguise, Ben wears a dark blue T-shirt, which has a black "X" symbol on it inside a black frame, torn jeans and dirty blue shoes. His hair is messy and wears bandages around his forearms. His eyes have black marks underneath, indicating lack of sleep. His right eye in particular also has a small "X" scar. While in his X persona, Ben wears a messily assembled vigilante outfit. He has dark blue shades and his hair is somewhat neater. He has a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck, also covering his lower mouth and part of his nose. This has the effect of muffling his voice and making him sound raspier. The edges of the scarf, instead of ending in pieces of fabric, feature small metal blades, which he utilizes in combat. Short chains are wrapped around his forearms and his hands are equipped with brass knuckles. He wears a bulletproof vest and over it a blood stained black shirt, army pants and boots. He also has protection pads on his shoulders, elbows and knees. A grey utility belt surrounds his waist. Personality Ben had a rough childhood, constantly jumping from foster home to foster home. Despite this, the families he ended up with were at the very least decent and thus gained several values. From a very young age, he displayed numerous acts of heroism and strived to hone his skills, training day and night in order to be an efficient protector of the innocent. Towards criminals, Ben will take a "shoot first, ask questions later" stance, which leads to him often making impulsive decisions and prolonging encounters that could have ended earlier had he actually formed a plan beforehand. Ben possesses incredible willpower, never backing away from a fight, even if he has sustained injuries during combat. However, if the wounds are severe enough, he has the sense to retreat, in order to fight another day. Powers and Abilities '''Powers * Peak Human Strength: Ben possesses strength equal to that of a human's that has trained intensely for several years. * Peak Human Stamina: Ben possesses stamina superior to that of a regular human's. He is able to exert himself for several hours, before fatigue begins to impair him. Even in his impaired state, he is still able to continue fighting for a considerable amount of time. * Peak Human Agility: Ben possesses agility rivaling that of the finest human athlete. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Ben possesses immense skill in hand to hand combat, having trained for at least 15 years. During his crime fighting career, he has come across several skilled combatants, who have helped him become stronger, as well as develop unique techniques and skills that have proven essential countless times. Equipment * Brass Knuckles: Ben utilizes a pair of brass knuckles as his signature weapon, enhancing the force of his punches considerably, while also reducing damage to his hands. * Chains: Ben utilizes a pair of chains for various purposes. When wrapped around his forearms, they prevent bladed weapons from causing any significant damage. When wielded as a weapon, they can be used for disarming opponents, whipping, strangling and enhancing the force of his punches along with his brass knuckles. * Serrated Scarf: Ben utilizes the scarf wrapped around his neck in a unique way. Since its edges are equipped with blades, it can be used for slashing at opponents and gripping in surfaces, such as walls. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Trivia * Ben appears to have a preference for the color blue, especially the darker shades. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000